batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne (Armie Hammer)
Bruce Wayne is the billionaire CEO of Wayne Enterprises, as well as the masked vigilante known as "The Batman". In The Batman, The Batman Crusade, Justice League, The Batman Vengeance, ''and ''The Batman Legend, he is portrayed by Armie Hammer. Early Life Bruce was born on April 1, 1989 (making him 26 in the first film) to Dr. Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. He grew up in the illustrious Wayne Manor, and at some point developed an avid interest in comic books and action figures. When he was nine years old, he overheard his father arguing with Roman Sionis (who would later become one of his enemies, Black Mask). Parents' Murder After begging his parents to take him to the movies to see'' The Mask of Zorro, they finally obliged. However, after the movie was over, Bruce was grabbed by a mugger in an alley outside the theatre, who demanded that the Waynes hand over their money and jewels, or else Bruce would be shot. Bruce's father subtly broke Bruce free from the mugger's grasp, but the man shot both Thomas and Martha, then ran away, leaving Bruce alone at the scene in shock. Post-Murder After his parents were killed, Alfred Pennyworth was named his legal guardian. Alfred was a former British Royal Navy soldier who became best friends with Thomas Wayne after Wayne saved his life while working as a volunteer medic. Alfred would from that point on serve as a father figure to Bruce, and even taught him several martial arts and combat tactics from his days as a soldier (helping Bruce in his future days as Batman). In Bruce's eary teens, he met Harvey Dent and his sister, Jessica (in ''The Batman Crusade, Harvey mentions that he and Bruce have been best friends since middle school). At some point during Bruce's high school years, he and Jessica began a romantic relationship which lasted for at least two years. Their relationship often faced issues because of Bruce's inner-turmoil, which led him to often verbally abuse Jessica. Once Bruce turned eighteen, he left Gotham City with no intentions of ever returning, though Alfred used his resources to keep a constant eye on Bruce's whereabouts. After a year living abroad (mostly in Asia), he began hearing stories of the legendary Ra's al Ghul and his abilities in martial arts and crime fighting. Bruce spent a year trying to fidn him and learn his ways. One night in the Himalayas, he met a beautiful woman named Talia at a bar. The two of them immediately hit it off, and he went back to her place where they had sex. The next morning, Bruce followed Talia to a chamber, which he soon figured out was the headquarters of the League of Assassins, led by Ra's al Ghul (who turned out to be Talia's father). Ra's agreed to train Bruce after learning that his plan was to return to Gotham and defeat crime. League of Assassins Bruce spent four and a half years training under Ra's al Ghul, and Ra's would later go on to admit that Bruce was the best student he had ever had. Bruce also carried on a romantic relationship with Talia, and the two would go on to fall in love. After Bruce's training was complete, Ra's told Bruce that he intended to go to Gotham with him and help him defeat the crime, exciting Bruce. However, Bruce soon learned that Ra's's plan was to completely obliterate Gotham to allow it to start from scratch, and Bruce would have no part of it, so he tried to leave the League. Ra's, however, did not like the idea of his best pupil turning his back on the League, so he tried to kill Bruce. However, Bruce outdueled his mentor and killed him. The League, and Talia, declared vengeance against Bruce, forcing him to flee and hide from the League. Soon after he left, Talia presumably (though it is unconfirmed) discovered that she was pregnant with Bruce's child. Return to Gotham Bruce was caught by authorities of an unknown Asian country while trying to illegally cross the nation's border to hide from the League. He was immediately sentenced to prison, where he spent six months before being bailed out by Alfred. He then told Alfred that he was now ready to go home to Gotham, surpising Alfred, who had thought that Bruce intended never to return. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:KeithStone Film Series Category:KeithStone Pages